Plump Love Bug
by Spiriter Kalas
Summary: Wriggle has an alright life; she has close friends, and a loving, caring girlfriend. The only problem? Her girlfriend cares for her a bit too much, and it really impacts her figure. This is one of of said incidents, and this one is where it gets even crazier for poor Wriggle, our poor plump love bug. Full warning in the story, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first published fanfiction. Heh... I wrote this not too long ago, based on a picture I saw on Pixiv. My friend read it, thought it was good, and somehow convinced me to make an account here and post it. I was (and still am) reluctant to post it, especially since it's my first posted fic, it's about a somewhat questionable subject, and first impressions mean a lot and etc. Still, despite the fact that it's not really a subject most people like in general, hope you enjoy.**

**Also, the format might be weird, but please bear with me.**

**Warning: this story contains weight gain. If you do not approve of this, I kindly recommend you hit the back button and return to your business.**

**Touhou Project belongs to ZUN/ Team Shanghai Alice. I do not claim ownership of the characters in story, merely the scenario in which this story takes place.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**A chocolate chip flavored beginning**_

Man... Mystia is so crazy... she's my girlfriend but... wow she goes overboard with that whole "make sure I don't go hungry" thing, even if it means that she turns me into a balloon in the process...

At least this time I was able to work off the weight quicker than last time but still, two weeks to work off weight is a long time... I feel like this time, she made me bigger than the time before, and that time was bigger than the one before that...

I hope I can stay thin for at least a month this time, before Mystia gets another one of her feederistic periods... when did it start again? Oh right, when those two shrine maidens had that competition thing, and Mystia volunteered me for some reason...

Well, that's enough bath time contemplation for now, it's time I get dressed. I step out of the tub, and grab my towel. Practicing the familiar movements, I dry myself. After that, I let my towel down and look at my boy-ish body.

I move my arms along the sides of my body- thin, just how I like it. I really don't know why Mystia insists upon feeding me to my limit, maybe she thinks I would look more like a women, still...

I sigh, until I grow up, I'll have to stay with this boy-ish body. Well, it's better than being stuffed to the gills...

"Wriggle-chan~!" I hear an all too familiar cry Dang it, I didn't think she's be here so soon, she always likes surprising me... Ah well, might as well get ready.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yell back. After hastily ding my hair, I put on my underwear, my shirt, my shorts (part of the reason people think I'm a boy at first glance), my socks and shoes, and tie on my cape. "Alright, let's go."

I step outside to see the person who I've come to enjoy being around, Mystia. "You sure took a while, Wriggy~"

Gah, there she goes with her nicknames, 'Wriggy, Wri-chan, lovely, dear...' and don't get me started on the ones she calls me after she fattens me up, 'big bug, tubby, fatty, that cute round thing' ...

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be here so early," well, it's the truth. And besides, I like to sleep in every once in a while.

"I'm here very early because I want to make sure my nightbug stays well fed~!"

Already she's starting with that?! "But..." I gulp, "I already ate..."

"Oh, don't lie to your girlfriend, Wriggy," she really like calling me that doesn't she? "Besides, I'm only making sure that you stay well fed." To her, me being well fed must be becoming obese for most people.

"Well..."

"Please~ only this one time, and I won't make you do it for the rest of the month~"

"Last time you said that, you wouldn't leave until night time, and you kept stuffing me full of cake and your lamprey. Besides, there's only seven days in the month anyway."

"Aww, but I only brought this one plate of cookies I made, and I really wanted to share them with you..."

Wait, really?

"Only one?"

"Yes, honey..." she pulls out the plate she was holding behind her back, which was, in deed, a decent sized plate of chocolate chip cookies, not enough to completely fill up two people, but still a decent snack.

... she has that cute face on... Oh man she's guilt tripping me... "So... only that one plate of cookies?"

"Yes, I didn't bring milk because I didn't know if you wanted any..."

"And you'll eat about half of them, right?"

"Yes dear..."

"And you won't force feed me like that one time with c-"

"Please, just let me in dear... I'll be nice, I promise..."

She looks sincere... I feel like I might regret this... "Alright... you can come in."

"Yay~ thanks sweetie~" she kisses my check, causing me to blush, and skips inside. Heh, she sure can be cute...

Well, it's only a few cookies, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. If you liked it, please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't expect myself to post the second chapter this soon, in all honesty. I was going to wait another day or two, but I decided "why not?" Also, while I was editing the story (for spelling, grammar, and general improvements to the story), I thought it would be good to tweak from my original draft. Originally, I decided to make Wriggle a bit more mature compared to the other members of team (9), but, after reading through the two reviews, I realized that this might not have been a good idea. So, here's a (hopefully) improved version of chapter two.**

**Warning: this story contains weight gain, if you are offended by this, I recommend that you hit the back button and be on your way.**

**Touhou Project and the characters in this story, and the series as a whole, belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice. I do not claim ownership of said series or the characters from it, merely the scenario in which I have placed them.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Don't tease the bird

Huh.. they were pretty good, actually. I'd eat more, but I need to keep track of my weight.

"Those were really good Mysty, are they a new recipe?"

"They are~" Mystia says after picking up and eating the last cookie, " I got the recipe from a nice lady in the local village."

Oh? "That sounds pretty good."

"She was really good at cooking," Mystia continues, "she said it's help keep my friends and loved ones full."

That's awfully specific, "huh, well I do feel full."

"Then I know it's working~!" She seems really happy.

"Uh...They're not going to do anything bad to me, are they?"

"Don't worry, silly, I made a few the yesterday, and I tried them out,and the lady let me try a few of her cookies. They were really good, I didn't want to stop eating! I stopped at fifteen, though, because I get hyper if I eat too many sweets."

I look down at her stomach, it looks fuller, "I can tell you only ate fifteen."

"S-shush you!" She blushes completely, "you're supposed to be the fat one, not me!" She pouts.

Wait what does she mean that I'm supposed to be the fat one? "I'm sorry... Uh... I think we should talk about that last part."

"The point is, don't tease me about my figure! I'm a singer in a music group, so I have to have a thin figure, but you teasing me doesn't help...!"

Oh, when I complain about being fat, she just stuffs me more to keep me quiet, but when I tease her about it, I'm the bad person. That's not really fair... "I'm sorry, cutie... I won't tease you about it anymore... please forgive me..."

"I forgive you..."

"Thanks..." I would not want Mystia to be mad at me, she really means a lot to me... "So... what now?"

"Uh... isn't it time we go meet with the others?"

"Huh? Really?" Actually, I forgot we were supposed to meet with the team. "Alright, let's go."

"Yay~! Last one there has to pay for our next date!" And she flies off very quickly.

I guess I can- wait, she's the only one of us who has some sort of a job! I can't let her win, because that means I'll have to pay her by letting her stuff me...!

With that, I had off, in hopes of keeping my thin figure for just a bit longer.

I touch down in the forest where my friends and I usually meet. I look around, hoping to have arrived here first.

"Hey, you made it!" I turned around, hoping it isn't Mystia, but it's actually Cirno.

The blue haired ice fairy- she's kinda short, barely reaching my shoulders (I'm not too tall so it's saying something), de-facto leader of our group, and self-proclaimed strongest fairy. While her courage isn't too be debated, her intelligence kind of is. However, she's friendly enough that we all consider her our friend, I'd definitely trust her.

"Hey, Cirno... it's Mystia here?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her for a while."

"I found her!" I hear another recognizable voice, that of Rumia, who was being followed by Mystia.

Rumia is a... uh... she's... the you're off youkai she is... we're not really sure. She's another one of our good friends, she's still not as tall as me, but she's definitely taller than Cirno- maybe a few inches shorter than me. Something she likes doing is holding her arms out, like "the person put on the cross," whatever that means. I can also place a good amount of trust in her.

"Awww, Wrig-chan beat me." Mystia pouts, "now she can't pay for our next date."

"Sorry, Mysty, I just arrived before you, and a bet is a bet."

"What are you two taking about?" Cirno asked.

"Mystia arrived at my home, and we had a snack. After that, she challenged me to a race, saying that the loser would have to pay for the next date."

"And Wriggle-chan beat me." Mystia pouts more.

"Well... being stuffed as payment for not being able to pay for a date doesn't really sound fun to me..."

"But it's fun for me...!"

Huh, really? "Well... I-"

"Well... Uh... I guess you guys can sort that out later, right." Rumia said, and she was right.

"Right... we can talk about it later, right Mystia...?"

"Alright..." Mystia still seemed sad, "so... what now?"

"We play!" Cirno suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Alright."

"Let's do that."

"Alright~ let's p-"

"Wait, I just noticed something," I said, " where are Chen and Dai?"

"Chen had to work with Ran, and I think Dai went with the three fairies," Rumia explained.

"Yeah... I wish Dai was here ..." Cirno seemed sad after saying that.

"Well... what did you want to play?" Mystia asked.

"Oh, right..." Cirno tried to cheer up. "How about we play some tag?"

* * *

**In before theories about who the "nice lady" is. I kept it ambiguous, because I honestly didn't know how to fit the "lady" into the plot, and this is, in my honest opinion, a crack fic.**

**Also, I plan on writing "normal stories" later, in case you're wondering, this fic is, in a way, a warm up to help me get used to FF.**

**Either way, if you like this story, please review so I can improve my skills, and to see how you like it.**


End file.
